Butter Is Slippery
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Ok, just a short little oneshot drabble. BlakexTori fluff. Set During Pork Chopped. Who knew butter could be so slippery? Sucky summary, I know.


**Disclaimer** : I don't own PRNS

**Note** : Ok, this idea came to me while talking to **JuseaPeterson** in the forums. I was writing a kind of script thing, just a short little thingy, and this hit me. This is a supposed to be a humor/parody type thing, so...yeah.

**Summary** : Set just after Pork Chopped. Who knew Artificial Flavoring was so slippery?

**Rating** : K+

**Legend** :

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

(Scene/POV changes)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Blake's POV)

Ok, so the last thing I expected was to be shrunk to the size of a mouse, and dropped into a popcorn container.

My fault I guess, for not recognizing Kapri and Marah as the vendors. And accepting free, day-old popcorn was probably _not_ the best idea. It's not my fault, though! I couldn't even think straight with Tori there!

I mean, she just looked so beautiful! Ok, well, she looks beautiful all the time, but she looked especially beautiful today!

I got it bad...

Yep, I finally got the courage to ask her out, though my brother was there, and obviously wasn't happy. We decided to go see a movie when Tori said something about...uhh...well, ok, she didn't actually say much of anything besides 'save me a seat, I'll be right back'.

So that's what we did.

And now? Well...now Hunter and me are stuck in a giant box of popcorn, wading knee deep in 'Artificial Flavoring'.

"Blake? Hunter! Where are you guys?"

"TOR!" I thought I was going to pass out, I felt so relieved at hearing Tori's voice. Guess she decided to come back. Anyways, Hunter had to go and tell her not to eat the popcorn, before we both fell over.

Like seeing two tiny people in it was going to make it even more appetizing, huh?

Blake?!" she called lightly in shock. "Hunter!?"

_No, Santa._ I thought darkly. I mean come on! Who else was it going to be?

"SHHHHHH!" someone hissed loudly, and I watched as she spun to face them, her long blonde hair flying out behind her.

"Oh!" she whispered loudly, giving a pleasant smile. "I'm sorry. My friends are in the popcorn and I have to save them."

Smacking my forehead, I slipped when I tried to get up. Somehow, that didn't seem like the best, or _sanest_ thing to say at the moment. Yeah, sure, it was true, but I mean...well...come on!

Then I heard the person say something about her joining us and she ran off to fight who or whatever it was.

_Damn! Damn! DAMN!_ I thought angrily, managing to make it to my feet.

Then the box was shaken and I ended up doing a face dive into the yellow ooze that surrounded us. Feeling an arm on mine, I let it pull me to my feet, before the grip slipped and I fell backwards on to my brother, bringing us both down.

"Ok, this is _not_ fun!" Hunter groaned, pushing me off him.

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head, running my hands through my hair and trying to get some of the slime out of it. "Oh really? 'Cause I was havin' a ball." I replied sarcastically.

We tried to think of every possible way to get out of the bucket without relying on our powers, but it was pretty much impossible when you can't even stand up straight without falling over.

Finally, we'd both had enough and tried to morph, only to find that our morphers weren't working. Maybe the flavoring jammed up the components or there was a spell or something... All I knew was we were both still unmorphed and covered in that _really_ nasty, slimy stuff.

"Come on, I'll lift you up and you try to get out." Hunter suggested, slip and sliding his way to the edge of the wall where he bent down.

Raising an eyebrow, I was about to complain when he gave me a look that told me not to bother.

"Unless you wanna try lifting me." he pointed out.

6 feet tall, broader than me, very likely heavier than me...

Seeing the wisdom, I slid my way over to him and stood shakily on his shoulder, after sliding off three times and bringing him with me. He stood up straight and I reached as high as I could. The edge of the box was only a foot away and I tried to reach even further.

"Come on! Reach!" Hunter cried.

"I'm reaching!" I yelled down, resisting the urge to bend down and smack him on the back of the head. I mean what? Did he think I was taking a break up here? Checking out the view? _Yeah bro, I decided to take a tea break._

Raising up on my toes, I reached again. "Almost there!" I just managed to get my fingers on the edge of the box, when my foot slipped._ Oh...crap! _"Whoa!" For a moment, I flailed around, trying to catch my balance, but it was no good.

Once again, we both ended up on our butts, covered in slimy flavoring. Well, I ended up on my butt. Hunter ended up on his face.

I winced.

"Ahh! It's no use!" Hunter cried as he stood, slamming his palm into the wall.

Frowning, I climbed to my feet and kicked my foot, bringing up a spray of the yellow goo. "You know what the worst part of it is?" _Besides the ruined date with Tor..._ "It's not even butter! We're gonna be destroyed by...artificial flavoring!" I yelled, kicking the stuff again, only to end up falling on my face...again.

Feeling something under my hand, I picked it up as I got to my feet, realizing what I was holding. "Wait a minute!"

"Is that what I think it is?" Hunter asked, crawling his way over to me, hope shining in his eyes and buttery hair hanging in his face.

_Naw, it's a football._ I replied sarcastically in my mind. "The unpopped kernels at the bottom of the bucket." I said with a grin. "Maybe we can pop ourselves out of here."

"Yeah, if the blast doesn't bake us first." Hunter put in with a raised eyebrow.

_Pessimist. _"You have another suggestion?" I retorted.

He shook his head. "Uh-uh."

Dropping the kernel, I took the familiar stance, watching as Hunter did the same. We focused our powers and began to make the flavoring boil. Frowning, I took a deep breath, noting the raise in temperature.

"It's getting hot in here." I stated, stopping to take another breath.

Hunter stared at me and shrugged. "Go with it, it's working!"

Focusing again, we poured our powers into the flavoring and kernels, listening as they began to pop. It was getting hotter and hotter, and getting difficult to breathe, but we kept it up. Finally, I felt myself being lifted off the ground and opened my eyes to see us being shot out of the bucket.

We landed on the hard pavement, right beside the others, only to be blasted with popcorn and then more of that flavoring.

_Gross. I'm gonna need like 10 showers just to get this stuff off me!_ I thought in disgust, wiping as much of it off as I could.

"Ugh, nasty!" Dustin called, his face hidden by his helmet.

Tori laughed and walked over. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah." I responded as Shane helped me to my feet. I slipped a little more, but managed to stay standing, luckily.

"You guys kinda reek." Dustin put in oh-so-helpfully.

Hunter turned to him and nodded, waving his hands to shake the butter off. "Artificial Butter Flavoring." he said with a grimace.

And it wasn't over. We had to fight that giant Porky Pig wannabe, and managed to beat him. Powering down next to the bucket we'd popped out of, I sighed. "Man, what a day!"

"Tell me about it." Tori responded, powering down and coming to stand beside me. Wrinkling her nose, she sniffed a little before covering it with her hand as she grinned. "Man, you reek of butter!"

Shaking my head, I suddenly grinned. _Think that's funny, eh?_ Turning to her, I shrugged and leaned forward, hugging her tightly before she could move. _HAH!_

"BLAKE!" she shrieked, struggling out of my grasp. "EWWW! Gross! Let go of me!!"

I knew I was getting her covered in flavoring, and even stroked her hair a few times to add to it. "Aww, come on, Tor. Can't I give you a hug?" I asked mock innocently.

Hearing her growl, and feeling her struggle even more, I began to laugh. "Blake Bradley, if you don't let me go, this instan-"

Unfortunately, I didn't notice the patch of flavoring we were standing on, and because of Tori's struggling, we ended up losing our balance. "Whoa, whoa WHOA!" I yelled, trying to keep my balance, but it did no good.

For probably the 20th time that day, I was flat on my butt, but the upside to this one, was that Tori was in my lap. Sitting up, I watched as she sat up herself and glared at me a moment.

"Uhh...sorry?" I mumbled sheepishly, shrugging before I scratched the back of my head.

Shaking her head she began to giggle softly, and looked at me before biting her lip and blushing.

Smiling at her, I barely even noticed the flavoring dripping from her hair, or that I'd pretty much covered her in it when I hugged her, though that was my intention. I didn't even notice the popped kernel stuck to the middle of her forehead. The only thing I noticed was that the woman I loved was sitting right in front of me.

Biting my own lip a moment, I decided to go for it and leaned in. Pressing my lips lightly to hers, I felt her kiss me back, and barely bit back the urge to do a happy dance.

Don't. You. Dare. Laugh. Trust me, it's not nearly as bad as Hunter's!

When we pulled away, I finally took notice of the kernel in the middle of her head and picked it off gently, brushing her wet hair out of her face. "What a day, but I think it was worth it." I said with a grin.

After all, I got to kiss the one I loved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so that didn't work out the way I planned, but I thought it was cute anyways. A little Blake and Tori fluff.

Hope you like it.

R+R please.

Thank you.

Tenshi.


End file.
